Printed board assembly (PBA) designs, such as a standard electronic module-format E (SEM-E) format, often rely solely on thermal conduction through a peripheral wedge-clamp, or bolt interface, for thermal management. The wedge-clamp or bolt interface is designed to provide good thermal conduction between the PBA and its host chassis, (typically aluminum). However, electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) and electromagnetic interference (EMI) requirements often require electrical isolation between circuits and chassis. In addition, the PB conductor and dielectric stack-up doesn't often have room for dedicated electrically isolated thermal chassis conductor layers. So the problem is to find a way to provide good thermal conduction between components and the wedge-clamp or bolt thermal interface without adding PB conductor layers and while maintaining electrical isolation between circuits and chassis.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification there is a need in the art for systems and methods for improved electrically isolated heat exchange for PBAs.